


Broken Souvenirs and Massages

by fortunate_cookie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Dipper, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Human!Bill, M/M, Massages, although he mostly just gets sad, bill get's stressed and ends up with a back ache, bill is a little shit in the beginning, good boyfriend dipper, ooc bill, or more like sensitive bill, this was a prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunate_cookie/pseuds/fortunate_cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gets really stressed out and ends up with back ache. So, Dipper being a good boyfriend decides to give him a massage. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Souvenirs and Massages

**Author's Note:**

> this was an ask prompt on tumblr ! i had fun with this :) i hope you like it, it's my first time writing for these two

"Hey Pine Tree guess what."

"What Bill?" 

"Pineee Treeeee! Look at meeeee!" 

"Bill, what do you want? I'm trying to restock the inventory so whatever you want to say, tell me now!" the 20 year old huffed out, irritation clearly written on his face as he turned around to face the annoyance. He glanced up at the taller blonde, who's golden eyes were shining with mischief, an impish grin stretching across his tanned face. Dipper's frown was wiped away and he suddenly felt uneasy with the playful look his boyfriend was giving him. Playful looks from Bill were never (and boy does he mean _never_ ) a good sign. He tried backing away, only for his back to be met with a shelf, wincing a little as his shoulder blades dug into the wooden shelves due to his haste. Bill said nothing, grin still plastered on his face as he inched closer to the brunette.

Brown eyes locked with gold as the taller of the two pressed himself as close as he could to the man in front of him. Hips touching each other and chest pressed tightly together, Dipper felt his face flush from the close proximity. He eyed the man warily, before a sultry voice finally broke its silence. "You know how you told me you weren't ticklish?", Bill purred trailing a hand up Dipper's waist, fingers skirting across the brunette's ribcage. Dipper shivered at the contact. Swallowing a lump in his throat he managed to rasp out, "Y-yeah I remember. Nothing's changed." The blonde's grin went from playful to predatory, and he swiftly grabbed both of Dipper's wrists with one hand and pinned them above the brunette's head. Shock and confusion evident on the boys face, as he tried in vain to lose the grip the taller man had on him. Bill suddenly leaned in close, blonde hair tickling Dipper's cheek as the man whispered, breath hot on his ear,"Well, a little birdy told me about a secret place you have..." Dipper's eyes widened in horror at the realization that Bill found out (Mabel you snitch!) about the _one_ place he's ticklish and that's--"Right...here" Bill whispered out before he used his free hand to wiggle his fingers across the skin on the back of Dipper's neck.

"B-Bill! Hah! Nooo-hahah! St-sto-oh ahahah! Please pl-pleahaha! Have mercy! Hahahahhahaha!" Dipper cried out between fits of laughter. Bill smiled brightly continuing his assault on his boyfriend, enjoying the sound of his laughter echoing throughout the shack. He released his hold on Dipper's wrist and the boy tried using both hands to shove the blonde off him. Only for him to fail due to Bill's inhumane strength.

After Dipper's face was nearly red as a cherry and his eyes filled with tears, did Bill relent. The brunette gasped for breath, clutching his stomach and moaning. "Ughhh, you asshole! I laughed so hard my stomach literally burns." The blonde grinned brightly before leaning in to peck his cheek. "Good. Pain is hilarious." Dipper shot his boyfriend a glare only to see him turn around and walk off toward the living room. "Your good mood is pissing me off!" The blonde raised an arm, waving a hand above his head behind him. Mabel is so lucky she's at college right now or else Dipper would get payback tenfold. He texted his sister,

"YOU TOLD BILL ABOUT THE SPOT I'M ACTUALLY TICKLISH!??"

"haha! soz bro bro! it slipped? ;P"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill's playful nature continued on for the next two days. Sometimes it was cute things like Bill wanting to play tag with Dipper _"Come on Pine Tree! Games that those baby meatbags come up with seem fun!"_ Other times it wasn't so much as cute as it was annoying, loud, and completely embarrassing. Like the time Bill thought it was okay to run around the Mystery Shack in his boxers, literally screaming at the top of his lungs _"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE DIPPERS TO THE YARD"_ which resulted in a _very_ red faced Dipper apologizing to the customers in the shop that had to witness such a scene. His Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes, ignoring his embarrassed grandnephew's cries and the obnoxious blonde's antics. A few mothers shot him and his boyfriend dirty looks as they covered their children's eyes and ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"BILL WHAT THE FUCK?"

The blonde winced at the harshness of the brunette's tone. They were currently in Dipper's bedroom. Bill sitting on the bed, fiddling with his hands and Dipper standing in front of him, fuming. "Those souvenirs you broke because you thought 'it would be funny to watch the head fly off' just lost Stan a shit ton of money! Not to mention I had to clean it up? Like, what the hell I didn't even break them! And he also wants me to pay for them!? Why are you such a child sometimes? I get it, you like to play around, mess around. Whatever! But, ughh! Just...get out please..." Dipper fumed, voice quieting at the end. Bill was quiet throughout Dipper's rampage, getting up from the bed whispering out an almost inaudible "I'm sorry" before turning the door knob. 

"Wait Bill!" 

The blonde hesitated and waited for Dipper to say something.

"Shit, just...I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that"

Bill stole a glance back, eyes gleaming with hurt. He quirked up a small, sad smile before opening the door and walking out, leaving a regretful Dipper still standing in his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Slowly as the week wore on, Bill got more and more quiet. He wouldn't mess with or talk to Dipper, instead he was found in Dipper's room at their shared desk, hunched over and grumbling to himself. Dipper would shut the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt him. When it was around dinner time, you would see Bill bounding down the stairs with a strained look on his face. The brunette sent his boyfriend a worried look, the blonde glancing at him but not saying anything else. 

On Saturday morning, the Shack was quiet and peaceful. Dipper woke up alone in his bed, which wasn't unusual seeing as Bill had his....whatever to attend to. No one really knows where the blonde runs off to every morning, but he always comes back cheerful and energetic, ready to annoy everyone for the day. Though lately his usual grin hasn't been showing up. Dipper winced, remembering him going off on Bill the other day. Dipper arose from his bed, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair and yawning as he stretched his arms above his head, making incoherent gurgling noises as he did. He dragged himself to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then hopped in the shower, sighing as the warm water caressed his stiff muscles. As Dipper washed his hair he wondered where exactly his obnoxious boyfriend goes off to every morning. "Well whatever it is, he must enjoy it", he thought aloud as he pictured the grin practically glued on Bill's face every time he comes back. Dipper finished washing himself off and grabbed a towel from the rack. Wrapping the towel securely around his waist, he trodded back to his room to get dressed. After picking out a t-shirt and sweats, since today Grunkle Stan said the Mystery Shack was closed because he was too lazy to open it today, Dipper walked downstairs to have breakfast. 

In the kitchen after Dipper ate his breakfast of cereal with a glass of orange juice, he expected the blonde to come waltzing in as he usually does around this time. But no one came in, making the brunette frown. "Maybe he went somewhere after his...well whatever it is that he does", Dipper thought. He put his spoon and bowl in the sink along with his glass. He decided since today he put on sweats, that it would be a lazy Saturday for him. He walked to the living room to find Stan lounging in the recliner in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. Dipper smiled at his uncle's lethargy and plopped down on the couch after grabbing the remote from the coffee table. After about 15 minutes of flipping through channels and his great uncle's shouts of "Hey kid! Pick a channel already!", Dipper decided to head upstairs to his room to read or probably reread, one of his mystery books.

When Dipper climbed up the stairs toward the attic where his room was, he heard a loud SLAM! come from his room. Heart rate accelerating by the second, the brunette creeped closer to his door. He heard what sounded like frustrated groans, followed by more loud slamming. Curiosity got the better of him and he flung his door open, only to reveal a very rumpled looking Bill sitting on his, well actually 'their' bed. Bill's face was buried in his hands, elbows resting on the tops of his knees. Dipper's eyes widened and his heart dropped at the sight, and he hurried toward the bed to sit beside his boyfriend. He put one arm on the slumped figure's back, rubbing his thumb in soothing circular motions. 

"Bill? What's wrong?"

A shaky breath was the only response. 

"Bill. Bill look at me". Dipper gently pried the large tanned hands away from the blonde's face. What he was met with had his breath hitching and heart aching. Bill's usual bright golden eyes, were hollow and his usual grin was replaced with downturned lips, eyebrows furrowed. Dipper's chest tightened painfully and he pulled his boyfriend into a warm embrace. Bill didn't react at first, only sitting there letting himself be held before he finally let go, and squeezed back, _hard_. Neither said anything as they held onto each other. Finally after minutes passed by, Dipper spoke up. "Bill, please tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing you like this and not knowing what I can do to help. Please...just, tell me. I don't care what it is! I just want to see you smile at me again..." the brunette trailed off, his voice getting thicker as he talked. He'd missed the way the blonde would smile at him, eyes bright and teeth like pearls. It made his heart skip and stomach do somersaults.

"Bill, please just te-" 

"I thought you didn't love me anymore!" 

Dipper's jaw dropped in shock at the answer he was definitely not expecting. He was at a loss for words. Him? Not love Bill anymore? That's like saying "Oh you know what, I think I'll stop breathing!" He really had no clue what to say. His boyfriend tensed, and worry started to show on his face. He suddenly shot up from the bed and began pacing back and forth, grabbing fistfulls of his hair. "These past few days, I have been stressing out. I, William Osiris Cipher, does _**not**_ get stressed out! Yet, here I am! I hate this feeling, it feels like I'm constantly wanting to pull my hair out and I feel the need to scream! And not in the fun way either!" 

Bill looked hurt, confused and well, stressed.

"I thought maybe me you hated me after I broke those souvenirs and th-ughhh ow." Bill suddenly stopped pacing and hunched over, placing a hand on his lower back. Dipper shot up from the bed and to his boyfriend. "What's wrong!? Hey. Bill! Is it your back? Does it hurt?" Dipper rushed out, throwing questions at him desperate for an answer. 

"Back. Hurts..." 

"Oh Bill..." 

Dipper brought the taller blonde to the bed and sat them both down. He saw the pained look on Bill's face and it made his heart clench uncomfortably. "Bill, how stressed out are you? Your back has knots like crazy!" Dipper assessed, feeling the hard bumps in his boyfriend's back. 

"Ughh, this sucks" 

"I can massage it if you want.." 

The blonde snapped his head toward Dipper, eyes wide and mouth parted in surprise. Dipper gave Bill a sheepish look, "I mean, consider it an apology for making you so stressed out."  
Bill's mouth twitched just slightly. 

Dipper sighed and cupped the blonde's tan face in his hands. Thumb rubbing soft cheeks, Dipper leaned in until both their foreheads were touching. "I love you Bill, and I will never stop loving you." But before the blonde had a chance to respond Dipper tackled him to the bed and instructed him a simple, "Take your shirt off." Bill smirked at the sentence, but did as he was told. Dipper made the motion 'turn over' with his index finger. Bill rolled his eyes but turned over onto his stomach. Dipper hummed in appreciation at the site of his boyfriend's toned back. The brunette got up and told Bill to 'stay put' before he ran off. He came a minute later with a bottle of...lotion? He poured a generous amount in his hand before rubbing both together. 

Straddling his back, he started with the man's upper shoulders, using the bottom of both palms, he pressed firmly into the skin. Making circular motions as he did. He continues the motions, slowly making the circles bigger and bigger. Then he used his fingertips to dig into the muscles on his shoulder blades. He kneaded the muscles there, firmly and continuously. Bill's moan of appreciation, letting him know he's doing good. 

He kept that up until he couldn't feel any tenseness in the area. He moved onto his lower back. Dipper admired every little freckle, smiling softly. Noting the curve of Bill's spine and the rise and fall of his body as he breathes. He pressed his palms down, feeling the tight knots there.He used his palms to press down into the knotted areas, kneading and making circular motions. 

Using his forearms he pushed down onto a particularly firm area where it seemed most of the pressure was. Bill stiffened, then melted into the bed. Chuckling, Dipper continued his ministrations. He would switch methodically from upper, middle, and lower back. Bill moaning every time Dipper kneaded a particularly tender area. 

After about 45 minutes, Dipper stopped at the sound of light snore's. Eyes widening in disbelief, Dipper tried to move nimbly off of the sleeping blonde only to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Wincing as he sat up, the brunette wasn't surprised to find the blonde still asleep. 

Dipper dusted himself off and stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Bill's temple, with running his fingers through soft, blonde locks. He straightened up and grabbed the lotion off the side table. He headed towards the door, before stopping and looking back at the sleeping figure. 

"I love you Bill..." 

Then he opened the door, walking out and shutting it with a quiet click. If he had looked again, he would've noticed the small smile on the blonde's face, happy and content. 

"Love you too Pine Tree..."

**Author's Note:**

> heuehehe. where does bill go in the mornings? i certainly wonder. well, tell me what you guys thought ! feedback is always appreciated


End file.
